


She's beautiful

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Reader Insert, bringing some of the stuff form my tumblr just in case it gets deleted lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: MC/Reader feels jealous of the beautiful girl in 707's background.





	She's beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> im not really sure if this is scenario of headcanons (i came back to tumblr for fan art and stuff about mysme not that long ago so im kinda behind on this, sorry >o<) but how about rfa members seeing seven's phone background is a beautiful girl and asks if the girl is his girlfriend when it's actually seven crossdressing (maybe some yoosung trolling? hehe) [if it's senarios then seven and yoosung plz :D] thank yous ~

  * It all started when Seven sent a screenshot of his lockscreen to prove to everyone that he had 150+ notifications only from the messenger.
  * But what everyone noticed instead was the beautiful girl in the background. 
  * She had flowing red hair and was quite endowed.
  * _**Yoosung said:**  Ooooooh, who is she?_
  * _**Zen said:** Seven… it can’t be… is that your… is that your girlfriend!?_
  * Everything was chaos after that.
  * Jumin started saying that he thought it would be an astonishing thing because not everyone understood Seven’s nature.
  * Jaehee just stared at the young woman and was just… wow. 
  * Zen was already sending Seven a private message  ~~begging~~ asking him to give her the girl’s number.
  * Seven was staring at his phone, a stupid grin on his face. He was trying so hard not to break the news to them. 
  * _**Jumin said:**  I don’t get what’s so special about this particular female?_
  * _**Zen said:**  Trust fund, are you blind? _
  * _**Jumin said:** No, I am not. I had an appointment to the optometrist about two weeks ago and he said everything was in top condition. That said, I believe I am far from blind. So please refrain yourself from assuming such things._
  * _**Zen said:** Ugh, you just manage to suck the fun out of everything. Anyways. The girl’s beautiful! _
  * _**Jaehee said:**  I don’t think it’s okay to say those things about Seven’s girlfriend._
  * _**Zen said:** But he hasn’t confirmed it yet._
  * _**Yoosung said:** Why else would he have the picture of a girl as his lockscreen then!? _
  * _**Yoosung said:** Ahhhh, I wish I had a girlfriend T^T _
  * _**Jumin said:** Elizabeth the 3rd’s my lockscreen and she most certainly isn’t my girlfriend._
  * _**Zen said:** Don’t agree with me, Trust Fund Kid!!!_
  * _**Jaehee said:** What do you think of this, MC?_
  * Seven was just chuckling while reading the conversation until you were brought up. That’s when he realized that throughout this entire time, you hadn’t said a single word.
  * He checked again to see if you were active and, in fact, you were.
  * _MC’s typing…_
  * Why was the red hair getting so nervous?
  * _**MC said:**  Ah, haha, yeah… _
  * _**Zen said:**  Oh, MC! Oh no. You saw my true nature! _
  * _**Jumin said:** It’s not that hard to see._
  * _**Zen said:**  Shut up, idiot!_
  * _**Jaehee said:** Now, now, let’s calm down everyone ^^’_
  * _**Jaehee said:**  MC, do you think that’s Seven’s girlfriend? That answer was pretty vague, haha ^^’_
  * Jaehee wasn’t particularly interested in knowing if that was or wasn’t Seven’s partner or not, she was just tired of the endless bickering between Zen and Jumin. 
  * _**MC said:** Oh, uh.. Haha, I don’t really think it’s any of our business, guys. The girl’s extremely pretty and all, and I’m happy if Seven’s happy with her._
  * You were being honest. As long as Seven was happy so were you. It didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.
  * _**Yoosung said:** Oh, MC, you’re so kind and thoughtful! i wish i had someone like you._
  * _**Jumin said:**  It was a nice thing to say, MC. I expected nothing less. _
  * _**Zen said:**  Ahhh, why even bother with someone else when there’s a beautiful princess right here chatting with me! ^3^_
  * _**Jumin said:** She’s not chatting with  **you.**_
  * _**Jaehee said:**  Oh! That’s a very nice thing for you to say, MC._
  * _**Zen said:** Again ruining the fun, jerk._
  * At that precise moment Seven was typing the big reveal.
  * But then…
  * _**MC said:** Hey, guys, I think I’m going to sleep. Sweet dreams, everyone!_
  * _**MC has left the chatroom.**_
  * All that happened a few milliseconds before Seven hit send.
  * _**Seven said:**  Lolololol, that’s not my girlfriend. That extremely pretty individual’s nothing more but tHE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE 7 0 7!!!!  ! ! !! lolololol_
  * But then you were gone. He wasn’t stupid. He knew why you left so suddenly. He had been calling you a lot recently, he knew he shouldn’t be, that he should keep his distance.
  * He just couldn’t help it.
  * _**Zen has left the chatroom.**_
  * _**Yoosung has left the chatroom.**_
  * And surprisingly,
  * _**Jaehee has left the chatroom.**_
  * _**Jumin said:** Well, if I do say so myself, the dress does suit you. Everyone’s extremely rude, unlike MC, they didn’t even say goodbye. Anyways, I should be heading to bed now. Goodnight, Luciel. _
  * _**Jumin has left the chatroom.**_
  * I honestly think that Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung were equally shocked.
  * Zen and Yoosung would trying to erase that thing from their minds while Jaehee felt extremely betrayed (she wasn’t mad tho lol).
  * ~~Maybe Yoosung would have a bit of trouble trying to erase it. _maybe._ But that would be his secret lol~~
  * Seven couldn’t help but chuckle at his friends’ reactions. But was still thrown off by yours. You usually just followed along or figured it out before anyone else did.
  * He called you.
  * “Oh, hi, Seven.”
  * “ _Hey! You just missed the biggest and most wonderful revelation of the entire universe!”_
  * “Oh, did I? Haha, I didn’t know. Sorry. I’m really tired right now, Seven. Would it be okay if I called you tomorrow?”
  * _w h a t._ You usually wanted to keep talking, one time you even asked him to stay for a bit longer.
  * Was it that you were… _ **jealous**?_ He couldn’t help but grin at the thought.
  * “ _Oh, but MC, aren’t you just d y i n g to know?”_
  * “Seven, I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to stay up talking to someone who isn’t your partner. I’m going to bed, have a good ni-”
  * “ _That was me!”_
  * You were  _completely_ silent. Not even your breathing could be heard and that only made the poor man panic.
  * He checked the CCTV footage only to find you running a hand down along your hair with your head thrown back. You looked relieved.
  * “ _So…”_ he continued, “ _Am I ‘extremely pretty’?”_
  * yOU WERE BLUSHING AND HARD.
  * “I… You.. So you don’t have girlfriend?”
  * “ _Nope. I told you I’m already married to the world of binary numbers.”_
  * You could hear the  _grin_ on his face.
  * “I’m glad.”
  * Ngl, Seven’s heart was beating  _loud and frantically_. 
  * “ _Awwww, MC. Were you jealous!?”_
  * _“_ Maybe.”
  * That shut him up for a change.
  * When you got no response you decided to end the call.
  * “Oh, and you make a beautiful girl. Goodnight, defender of justice.“
  * And the line went dead.
  * ~~And so did his brain.~~
  * ~~Zen’s sitting on his couch reevaluating his life.~~
  * ~~Yoosung’s slapping both of his cheeks at the same time.~~
  * ~~Jaehee STILL FEELS BETRAYED.~~
  * ~~Jumin doesn’t care lol. He’s sleeping soundly in his bed.~~



**a/n: first, pls don’t get offended if jaehee feels betrayed, i don’t meant for it to be taken in a rude way. like, she feels betrayed bcs that was seven and well she feels no attraction towards him whatsoever. so yeah. at least that’s how i picture it. and two, i’m sorry this took so long.**


End file.
